


Kanto's Future

by Gemstarzah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Nicknames, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: As three friends, Emma, Ryan and Mary set out on their first ever journey around Kanto, how will things play out? They'll work together to get all the badges and eventually compete to see who will become the Indigo League Champion.





	1. Squirtle, I Choose You!

A young girl sat up quickly as the Pokéball alarm clock went off on the table by her bed. ‘ _Such a good dream… at least I know what Pokémon I want to start my journey with!’_ she thought, grinning, and rose from the bed. She didn’t need to have a shower; she’d done that last night.. She changed into her favorite blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She slung her backpack over her shoulder as she reached for her hat and a pair of shoes, and quickly headed downstairs.

“Morning mum!” she called as she headed past her mother’s bedroom for the kitchen.

“Morning Emma! You better get moving, or you might not get the one you want. Come back here to have breakfast once you've got your Pokémon partner alright?”

Her mother was blonde haired, Emma had her father’s black hair, and of average height. They shared the same light colored skin, and the green eyes. _Wish you were here, dad, not all the way over in Hoenn but I guess they wanted you for a gym leader, since one there runs in the family._ Not that she would ever be the one to take that role, she had a cousin over there who would eventually rise to that challenge.

“Okay mum!” was the faint but cheery reply, as she skipped down the short hall past the kitchen and the front door slammed shut behind her.

It was only a small house, with a living room and kitchen downstairs, her parents room also as well as their bathroom, and her bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Not much, but it was enough. All the houses in Pallet Town had the same style layout.

Emma hurried out of the front yard and jogged up the street toward the huge white building that was the Pokémon Laboratory of Pallet Town. As she was trying not to sprint the rest of the way to the lab doors, a boy with spiky brown hair and familiar grey eyes joined her.

“You're up early Emma!” was the cheerful greeting.

“Ha-ha. So are you, Ryan,” Emma replied, a little out of breath. “Not that either of us can help it, right?”

Ryan Oak nodded as they headed up the stairs, slowing down to a walk as they did. “I know. I want that Bulbasaur, just like you want Squirtle!”

Emma nodded. “Let's just hope Mary doesn't want anything other than the Charmander that we don't want and that if she wants one of those two, we've beaten her here!”

Both knew they were meant to wait for her, but they were too eager to get their Pokémon.

Ryan snorted. “Either one’s wasted on her. She knows utterly nothing and keeps sleeping through all our classes at Trainer School. I pity the one she gets…” he trailed off and shook his head.

Emma rolled her eyes. “She'll find there's plenty to learn, but then again so will we. After all, we have to put all that theory learning into practical use now.”

The automatic doors slid open as they approached. There were people moving about in the lab, and she spotted a couple of younger kids talking too. One she recognized, her friend Ryan Oak’s little brother Gary. She didn’t know the spikey black haired boy he was talking to. Neither of the younger kids looked her way as she moved past them. Up ahead, near a table with three Pokéball’s on it, stood Professor Oak, wearing his white lab coat as always..

“Ah Emma, Ryan, good to see you've made it on time. Come on over here.”

“Good morning Professor Oak!” Emma cheerfully said as they reached him.

“Exciting day for you two kids, isn't it? I'm not surprised you're the first ones here. So which Pokémon are you two looking for?” Professor Oak was quite cheerful, in fact he almost seemed as excited as they were, in his own way.

“Squirtle,” Emma said hastily.

“Gotta be Bulbasaur for me,” Ryan proudly announced.

Oak smiled and nodded. “Seems to be what I thought you two might choose. Now, before I let you have them, take these.” He handed them both a small red electronic device each. It had flip open screen, a blue light and what looked to be a camera on the back. “I might have travelled a long time ago, but I was never able to gather the data I still need.” he added.

“What are you looking for?” Emma asked.

“I want to create a complete database of all the Pokémon out there in Kanto. I’ve been told there’s supposed to be 150 different ones, but I only know the few I once had in my own team. Can I count on you two?”

“Sure, whatever, grandpa,” Ryan said.

“How are we meant to do that, Professor?” Emma asked.

“Those red electrical devices i just gave you will help. They’re called Pokedexes. They’ll automatically record the Pokémon you meet, as long as they can scan them with the sensor on the front.”

“Simply hold it up, pointed at the Pokémon you want to record and it will do the rest. They’ll tell you the Pokémon’s type, its moves, and a short description.”

Emma grinned. “Thanks Professor!”

Ryan laughed. “That will make things a lot easier!”

“These are also for you.” Professor Oak held out both of his hands. In each hand rested five small red and white Pokéball’s. “Use these on your journey, and keep in mind where to find more if you run out.” Both kids took them. “Now I believe it is time for you two to meet your Pokémon. Emma, the Pokéball on the pedestal with the teardrop is Squirtle… Ryan, you need the one with the green leaf on it. I doubt I need to tell you what’s in the one with the flame on it.”

Both shook their heads. “Charmander.” They replied in unison.

“Yes, and that Pokémon will go with Mary. I happen to know she wanted Squirtle too, but since you were here first, Emma, it’s yours.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks Professor.”

She walked over and picked up the pokéball with the teardrop fixed to it. She couldn’t wait to meet the turtle!

“Let them out if you want to, they know the Lab, after all they hatched here. Do either of you want to give them a nickname?”

Emma nodded. “I do. Myst.” She pressed the button on the Pokéball and it opened with a red flash.

Out of the Pokéball appeared a blue turtle like Pokémon. Its shell was brown on its back, but cream on its belly and there was a white ridge joining the two parts together. She noticed it had three fingers and three toes, short and pointy. The eyes were mostly black, but had a dark purple splotches too. The small Pokémon looked about for a moment, then at her, curiously.

“Squirtle!”

The turtle Pokémon looked up at her with curious eyes.

Emma raised the pokedex and pointed it at her new Pokémon. An image of Squirtle appeared on the screen and a male robotic voice spoke.

“Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. When it retreats back into its shell it can squirt water out with vigorous force.”

She also noticed that it listed the Pokémon’s current attacks, Tackle and Tail Whip. One physical, and one to lower the opponent’s defenses.

 _‘I won’t be using the likes of Tail Whip if I can avoid it!’_ She thought irritably.

Emma grinned. “Hello there, Myst! We’re going to have a lot of fun together!”

“Squirtle.”

A moment later she almost staggered backward as her Squirtle jumped up, trying to hug her as it did. She laughed, amused at its antics.

“You two couldn’t wait for me could you? I thought we were meant to be getting them together!”

Both kids turned to look at the new arrival. Blonde haired Mary had shown up at last.

“Ah Mary, come with me and get your new Pokémon. I’m sure these two will wait for you..” Oak turned to look at them. “Won’t you?”

Both nodded, and soon Mary returned with Charmander walking with her. “All good, at least neither of you took the Charmander I wanted. I already had a nickname for it and everything.”

“Oh yeah, what did you name it?” Ryan asked. “We’ve already got Myst the Squirtle…”

“Fafrite,” Mary replied. “What’s your Bulbasaur called?”

“Adonis.”

* * *

“Hey Emma, Mary, you know what this means right?” Ryan asked, half an hour later they walked out of Pallet Town. Both had gone home to collect a few things, and Ryan had even passed on a Town Map that his sister had sent with him for each of the girls to have.

“Yeah, we’re trainers now,” Emma replied.

“Not to mention rivals! Come on, let’s see what these two can do!” Mary exclaimed.

Emma grinned. “No time like the present.” She moved off the path, in case others came along. She didn’t want to get in the way. She knew Bulbasaur would be trouble for her Squirtle, but she knew she'd soon have a bird Pokémon to deal with it!

‘ _This is going to be fun!’_ Emma thought excitedly.

“Come on out Myst!”

Tapping the button on the pokéball Squirtle was in, the small blue turtle appeared a few moments later.

“Alright, Adonis, out you go!”

Out of Ryan’s pokéball came the small blue-green skinned quadruped Pokémon. There were darker green patches on its belly, and a weird looking green plant bulb on its back. She noticed it was standing on all four legs, and that each foot had three pointed toes. It was cute, but, in Emma’s opinion not as cute as Myst.

“Bulba! Bulbasaur!”

Emma opened her pokedex and pointed it at Ryan’s starter, noticing that Ryan was looking at her Squirtle in his.

“ **Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. The bulb on its back stores energy, which it can utilize to launch some powerful attacks such as Solarbeam, which is Bulbasaur’s signature move.** ”

Emma blinked, looking at Ryan. “Sounds like a pretty useful Pokémon you’ve picked.”

Ryan shrugged. “Maybe. I do know that Squirtle of yours is at a type disadvantage… though, how come I can’t see the attacks your Squirtle knows?”

“Perhaps they’ll only reveal attacks of the Pokémon that we each catch?” Emma laughed. “Even fight then, since Squirtle doesn’t know any Water attacks yet either!”

 _‘Not that Water attacks do much against a Grass type like Bulbasaur_.’ It was something she would keep in mind. ‘ _First Pokémon I need to catch is a Pidgey! Or a Spearow… but I like the look of Pidgey more… so probably Pidgey._ ’

“Bulbasaur! Tackle attack!”

Emma blinked back to the present, looking at her Squirtle’s waiting gaze and thinking furiously.

“Myst!” She put her legs in a fighting stance she saw trainers on TV use, and stretched out a pointing hand. “Wait for it to get closer and then use Tackle!”

Squirtle stayed where it was, before running forward at the last moment. The two small Pokémon collided.

“Bulbasaur, use Growl!”

“Bulbasaur!”

Myst shook its head and took a step back. He seemed to be bothered by the Bulbasaur’s Growl.

“Tackle again Myst!”

Myst went slamming into Bulbasaur again. Emma was surprised that Bulbasaur just stood there, and took the hit. _What’s with that? Why didn’t Ryan have Bulbasaur dodge?_ It made no sense to her.

Ryan snickered. “You won’t win with just physical attacks, Mary! Bulbasaur, Tackle!”

Emma’s mind raced as the Bulbasaur came running toward Myst. She hated to admit it, but he might be right. And her new Squirtle knew only two moves…

‘ _Well, here goes nothing. I didn’t think I would use it, but it could give me the edge I need to win this…’_

“Myst, use Tail Whip!” Emma yelled.

Myst waited until Bulbasaur was almost upon it before turning around and whacking Bulbasaur in the face with its tail. Bulbasaur recoiled, missing with its Tackle in the process. While it was still collapsed, Myst leapt forward, tackling it once again.

Bulbasaur fainted. “Saur…”

“Return Myst! Good job!” Emma couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

Ryan looked at her, stunned. “I should’ve won that!”

Mary shrugged. “I guess I got lucky. That’s one strong Bulbasaur.”

He nodded. “So’s your Squirtle. Guess I’m going to have to train Adonis up if I want to beat it!”

“My turn! Maybe I can beat Myst!”

Emma turned to look at Mary. “Well sure, we’ll see what happens. I’m going to have to take Myst home to heal up before we go any further though, since Adonis also needs it. I’ll battle you first though.”

She pulled out Myst’s pokéball. “Come on out Myst!” She also withdrew her pokedex, noticing that Mary had hers out as well looking at Squirtle.

**“Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health.”**

“Cool!” Emma grinned. “You can go first Mary.”

Myst looked back at her for a moment. “Squirtle!”

“It’s okay Myst, we can handle Fafrite…”

Myst turned back to look at the Charmander before ducking its head back in its shell when the Charmander went to scratch her face.

“Myst, use Tackle!”

Myst popped her head back out and leapt at the Charmander, being knocked back by Charmander’s small claws.

“Squirt..”

Myst was breathing hard even as she fought back against the Charmander. Eventually Myst collapsed when Chamander unexpectedly whacked it in the head with its tail.

“Squirrr.”

Emma stared, shocked by Fafrite’s fighting style. “Return Myst! Take a good rest, you really did well.”

“Fafrite! We won!”

“Charmander!” Fafrite ran over to her and jumped up into Mary’s arms.

Emma looked over at her, frowning. “That was mean of Charmander. Whacking Myst in the head with its tail…”

“You all did really well,” Professor Oak said. “Though Mary you need to learn to control your Pokémon. That was indeed very naughty of Charmander.”

“Char…”

“Ah who cares, at least Fafrite won. I’ll try and control her next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love kudos but i would like to hear from you guys too!


	2. Pewter City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes her way through Veridian Forest

Two hours later, after the trio had gone home and had breakfast, they headed out of Pallet Town together.

After walking for a while down the road, Emma noticed a lightly brown head sticking out of the taller grass. The Pokémon wasn’t looking toward her, which wasn’t surprising. She pulled out her Pokedex, trying to line it up with the Pokémon.

“ **Not able to identify. Move closer**.”

 “Hey look you guys,” she said, pointing.

“Cool I wonder what it is,” Ryan said. “Seems to be a few of them in the area… I’m going after one, what about you two?”

“I’ll go for that one,” Emma said, pointing at the one she’d seen already.

“Nah, I’ll find something later,” Mary replied.

Emma shook her head. _Crazy_. She moved toward the Pokémon she had seen.

As she got closer, it turned around. She noticed that while its back had been primarily brown, the face of the bird was mostly a cream color. There were angular black markings around its eyes, which were quite narrow. Above the eyes were two cream crests. Most of the bird’s belly was cream, and it had greyish pink feet and beak.

_Rather cute._

She lined up her pokedex again.

“ **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. These birds do not like to fight, and likes to hide in tall grass while foraging for bugs to eat.** ”

She remembered reading something about this Pokémon. If she remembered right, the adult bird, Pidgeot was a force to be reckoned with. _I’m so catching you Pidgey!_

She pulled out one of her spare pokeballs, and threw it at the bird. While the Pokémon was caught in the pokéball for a few moments, while it rocked about on the ground, the ball soon burst open in several pieces.

“Pidgey!” The bird opened its wings, not too thrilled it seemed by the attempt to be caught.

 _Hmm, what did I forget?_ She flinched as she remembered. _I gotta weaken you first!_ She reached for Squirtle’s pokéball. She hadn’t taken off the teardrop sticker, she kind of liked it.

“Come on out, Myst!”

Tapping the button, Myst jumped out, landing on her feet as she reached the ground.

“Squirtle!”

“Alright Myst, use Tackle on that Pidgey!”

Myst went running toward the Pidgey, who also darted toward it. Both slammed into each other, and she noticed that the Pidgey looked a little dazed afterward.

“Hit it again, Myst!”

“Squirt!”

Myst moved toward Pidgey, and attacked again.

When the bird fell over, Emma grabbed another pokéball. _I can’t let it be knocked out, or I can’t catch it… and I want that bird!_ She threw the pokéball. “Go pokéball!”

Pidgey was engulfed again by the pokéball, and this time she grinned, as it stopped rocking, and the button flashed red one last time.

She hurried to collect her new Pokémon.

“Well done Myst!”

“Squirtle!”

Picking it up, she let the Pidgey out. “Hello there, Soren…”

Pidgey looked at her for a few long moments, before it nodded, seeming to accept the new name.

Ryan came walking over as did Mary.

“So we both managed to catch a Pidgey! Meet Roller! What did you nickname yours?”

“Soren,” Emma replied. “Really Mary, why do you only want one Pokémon for now? You’ll need more eventually.”

Suddenly Ryan ran off, after another Pokémon it seemed. The girls followed a bit slower.

Mary shrugged. “I want to get used to having Fafrite first.”

They both watched as a small purple rodent with huge white teeth, a white mouth and belly and toes came scurrying out of the grass. The tail was curled a bit at the tip.

Mary pulled out her Pokedex.

“ **Ratatta, the Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon likes to eat cheese, nuts, fruits and berries. It has been known to come out in fields and steal food from _stupid_ travelers. _”_**

Mary snorted. “Sounds ridiculous to me.”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t want one either but not for the same reason. I’ve already got Soren as well. Don’t be so fussy Mary!”

“Roller, come on out!”

She watched as Roller took off into the sky. Mary snorted. “I think I’ll catch up with later on... I’m going to see what Pokémon I can possibly catch. Why don’t we all try and surprise each other at the different gyms instead of travelling together?”

“Wait for Ryan to get back over here, and we’ll see what he thinks.”

Though, Emma had to admit, she liked the idea of seeing did catch in the long run. _After all, Pokémon battles should be a surprise when it comes to opponents teams._ There was no challenge if they knew what each other had!

Soon Ryan came over, grinning. “Well, that Ratatta is mine!”

Emma smiled. “Well done. Mary had an idea. Which I kind of agree with.” Even if she thought that Ryan would end up being the more troublesome rival, given which starter Pokémon each had chosen.

Ryan nodded. “What is it?”

Mary grinned. “Well, since we’re all planning on getting to the Pokémon League eventually. well, why don’t we all go off on our own, and meet up in each town? If two of us reach the same town while each of us is there, then we have a battle, but at least things will be surprising from time to find out what Pokémon we all have.”

Ryan grinned. “Sounds great!”

Emma nodded. “May the best Pokémon be found on our journeys.”

Ryan smiled. “Well, I guess this is time to say, see you both later! I’ll see you in one of the other town!” he waved before running off out of sight up the route.

“See ya Mary,” Emma said, before she headed up the road.

* * *

Two days later, while wandering in Veridian Forest, Emma decided to take a break from travelling. Reaching into her bag, she withdrew the two pokeballs containing her team. They were in a small clearing, near a pond. “Come on out Sore, Myst!”

In a burst of red light, out came the two pokemon.

“Why don’t you go stretch your wings a bit, Soren?” Emma asked.

“Pidgey!” Soren flapped his wings, soon taking off eagerly.

“Just don’t go too far, Soren, okay?”

Soren nodded, before gliding out of sight.

 _Just two Pokemon.. I really need more than this._ Emma watched Soren fly away. All of a sudden she yelped as something wet burst on her head. She turned, and noticed that her Squirtle had been practicing one of his water type moves against the trees in the area.

“Myst!”

“Squirt?” Myst turned to look at her. He seemed to be waving and looking up at the trees. “Squirtle! Squirt… Squirt…”

“What?”

Emma walked over and took a look. Only to gasp as she realized they weren’t alone. There were several green caterpillars and a few brown ones with stingers on their heads as well. _Oh oh… we’re in a bugs nest!_

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise, and all of a sudden a flying bug appeared, looking down at her. “Drill!!”

It looked like a giant wasp, with large red eyes, long white conical stingers on its forelegs, a mostly yellow body though she noticed above the sinter on its body there were black stripes.

She withdrew her pokedex, trying to line the agile bug type up. Finally she managed.

**“Beedrill, the poison bee pokemon. This agile poisonous pokemon is the fully evolved form of Weedle. Beware if it is angered or threatened, it will not hesitate to attack.”**

She gasped, looking up.

“Drill!”

The Beedrill had moved and was coming straight down at her.

“Squirtle!” Myst jumped in front of Emma as she backed away, and a powerful spray of water left its mouth, which the Beedrill dodged, before flying straight at him.

“Myst, dodge and use Water Gun!”

“Squirtle!” Myst managed to dodge before shooting the water from his mouth again.

All of a sudden, Soren was there, at least Emma thought it was her Pidgey anyway.

“If that’s you, Soren, use Gust!”

“Pidgey!”

The Pidgey moved higher into the air before flapping its wings hard. The wind seemed to get stronger, and the Beedrill was knocked back.

“Myst! Use Water Gun! Try and time it for when beedrill gets knocked back toward you!”

“Squirtle!”

_I had no intentions of having a bug type, but this one seems fast… think I’ll see if it’s any good or not._

When Beedrill hit the ground, Emma threw a pokeball.

The ball enveloped the bug, and Emma waited, watching.

Finally it rested on the ground still, and Emma walked over. _Well, I guess it’s mine…_ She’d test it out later.

“I think I know what to call this one…” She hadn’t planned on a Beedrill, but it mattered not. She opened the pokeball, and the Beedrill appeared. “Well, hello there, Stinger.”

“Beedrill!”

* * *

It took at least another week to get through Veridian Forest, and she’d ecountered quite a few trainers in the forest. That had surprised her, considering how full of bugs the area was. Though she had, caught a few other Pokemon, whom she was certainly not planning on adding to her team. A Pikachu, and a Caterpie. She’d used both in battles when needed, and the Caterpie had also managed to evolve into a Metapod, and finally a Butterfree on the way along.

Now she walked out of the forest, and saw a familiar red roof not too far ahead, beyond an archway. _Pewter City!_ She ran along the road. _Pokemon Center, here I come, and then off go the ones I don’t need!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see a pokemon that gets sent to Oak return in a future chapter. I have the team planned out throughout but may make changes if certain pokemon are requested a lot!


End file.
